White Tiger
"...The R-Cells dont make me perfect.... Im what made them perfect." 'First Name' Leonardo 'Last Name' ???? 'Nicknames' *White *Tiger *Leo 'Age' 24 'Gender' Male 'Height' 5'11 'Weight' 125 'Blood type' B 'Behaviour/Personality' *Calm *Calculating *Pyschototic *Sochopathic R-Cell Due to the R-Cells. An Enhanced of the Ryoji FamilyGene. Leo has supernatural peak human capability. Peak Human Physique: 'The user's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the user's strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree.Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/metal door, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles with ease, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of slowly aging than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand and know things better than normal people, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. Users of this ability are known to be highly effective in situations in which a normal member of their species cannot handle. Even though their capabilities aren't fully superhuman, most peak human heroes and villains are known to be really fierce. For example, the Hulk was at his full power, yet Captain America was able to physically put him down through persistent will, or when Vargas was able to defeat two mutants at once: Beast and Psylocke *Peak Human Accuracy *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Combat *Peak Human Durability *Peak Human Flexibility *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Jump *Peak Human Longevity *Peak Human Reflexes *Peak Human Sensory System *Peak Human Speed *Peak Human Stamina *Peak Human Strength 'Enhanced Intellegence ' '''Tigers true abilities and potential lies in his mental capacity. With his advanced training in chi manipulaition he decided to take a different vantage point using it. Instead of putting it to physical use to enhance his strength (mind you he can still do this, as it’s basic manip) he used it to unlock the true potential of the brain to 90% allowing him to process strategies, problems, and measurements along with all things observation at a much higher rate than any human being could ever understand. He can form complex stratigies and battle based plans on the spot, where as it would take someone a day of planning to come up with the plans he executes in a regular though process. This also allows him to be noticible of anything in his sourrounding from the slightest change, or subtle movments of items, objects, or things. 'Indomidable Will' ' Tiger has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. '''Combat Empowerment Users are capable of boosting their strengths every time they battle, the more the user fights, the stronger they become. This includes their natural abilities such as speed or strength and even supernatural abilities and skills. Tetsu himself has a love of combat, and thrives of it very openly. He loves a good fight, and will be quick to take on the challenge if it has meaning or if it's beificial. 'Master Strategist' *This ability enables Tiger to be capable of creating strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. Tiger is able to elaborate complex plans and strategies and apply them in not just in battle but any other activity that involves cunning intellect.E.g Strategic games. Over the years its been seen and noted just how smart Tiger is, Beating Thomas Flint in a game of chess, who was known to be a super intelligent man, litterally on a super human status. Tiger is very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies moves with ease just by observing. ''Chi Manipulation He has used his chi control to enhance his brain’s potential to 90% but can also use it to vastly enhance his martial arts capabilities. Being that he is already bordering meta human, he only has to add a percentage of his chi to make his abilities even further enhanced. Example would be using his chi to enhance his vision to see farther than what his perfect vison can see already. Also he has used this chi to create his own martial arts movements derived from other styles. Mostly noted is the foot techniques and slight of hand techniques. It is also the sole key to achiving the Enhanced State of human conditioning. '''Enhanced Condition: '''The user is at the peak physical and/or mental condition of their particular species can achieve without any super-/unnatural methods. This usually entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. *Contaminant Immunity *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Athleticism *Enhanced Balance *Enhanced Climbing *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Dexterity *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Flexibility *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Intelligence *Enhanced Lung Capacity *Enhanced Marksmanship *Enhanced Memory *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Wisdom 'Tranquil State Users of this ability can remain calm in virtually any situation. This allows one to think with perfect clarity, even when under extreme emotional or physical distress. High level users are essentially immune to emotional manipulation and highly resistant to torture. This also branches into a mental mindset known as '''Tranquil Fury, which allows the user to channel the power of their rage while maintaining absolute control. Users of this ability can attack with the relentless strength of a madman, while gaining the speed and precision of a surgeon. 'Spiritual Meditation' ' '''Users of this spiritual practice are able to be at one with their spiritual essence as well their mind. They are able to develop a high level consciousness over bodily processes, as well reduce stress and pain on the body. One is also able to detach oneself from worldly concerns and achieve spiritual enlightenment and gain control of all of their abilities. 'Higher Consciousness' ' Users are able to denote their natural consciousness and reach a higher level of Evolution. They are also able to be aware of an 'ultimate reality'. With this, they can self-manage, awaken, and develop the hidden potential that has laid dormant within them. In states of meditation, users are also able to commune with "Spririts" that may have leftt his world, though this is completly secondary, and non battle related. Energy Abosrption *User regains health and vitality while the victim declines in their vigor. If the target has a superpower, the user can absorb them well. Extended drain may result in extended or permanent effects, or even death.The user can steal others powers, usually this is temporary and the victims naturally regain their lost power, but some users may be able to steal powers permanently. The user can rapidly regenerate, in other words, they recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping, aging. The rate and amount of healing varies widely (see Levels of Regeneration), some can regrow missing limbs, others must put the limb back in place for rapid regeneration. They are generally in very good physical shape as their bodies are constantly reverting to healthy state. The user can absorb energy into their body and use in many ways, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts or discharges as waves or orbs of energy. User is able to absorb energies that the user comes in contact with, such as kinetic energy, electrical energy, radiation, or heat energy. *Energy Attacks: channel absorbed energy into a projectile attack. *Energy Resistance: the user is able to withstand various forms of energy. *Enhanced Durability: channel absorbed energy into durability. *Enhanced Speed: channel absorbed energy into speed. *Enhanced Stamina: channel absorbed energy into stamina. *Enhanced Strength: channel absorbed energy into strength. *Regenerative Healing Factor: channel absorbed energy into self-healing. *Self-Sustenance: forgo sleep/sustenance by absorbing energy. '''Occupation *Hitman *Fighter *Killer 'Fighting Style' Power Fist Tiger knows multiple fighting styles for various situations. These styles included but are not by any means limited to: Karate, Judo & Jujitsu, Ninjutsu Boxing, Kickboxing, Street Fighting, Tae Kwon Do, Kajukenbo, Jeet Kun Do, Hapkido, Wing Chun, 5 Style Fist, 7 style fist, Devil Shadows hand/foot, Black Heaven & Earth Technique, Praying Mantis, Ba Gua, Coeipiera, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Tai Chi, and Chinese Kung Fu. While he has mastered all of these styles, he prefers to use his own personal blend of Jeet Kun Do, Tae Kwon Do, Judo, and Wing Chun, finding these styles to be the most combat efficient and battle savy for real life combat situations, though when needed he can call upon various maneuvers from other styles to fit any given situation. This mastery however has expanded, as Tiger actually made “Improvements” to the base styles he learned, for example the standing position in Wing Chun is fixed for the center line of ones self and the opponent. In truth, if one has enough dexterity, they can make this center line flexible and maneuver on all fields becoming able to tackle multiple opponents at once, or dominantly beat someone of all weak points instead of just one. This is one of the many improvements he has made to traditional fighting styles, he has been recognized by all of his masters as an inovater of martial arts, and a generational fighting prodigy. While he has knowledge of multiple styles, he has taken elements and principle of the most effctive ones and combined them to create the style he reffers to as "Power Fist" Thunderous Boxing * This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit ( AKA the Pusshu Baku or Push blast technique). One of he main moves within this style would be the Lightning thrust technique, which is When user is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch but in order to do said move, one must channel enough Chi into their arm that could deliver the said blows to dismember an opponent. *Using the technique… to an oppoenet so “1 punch” could have been thrown out to the human eye and untrained eye. But in reality the strikes would add up to 10 hits or more in total. The user is also capable of executing defensive techniques in boxing include slipping, bobbing, blocking, covering-up, clinching, footwork, and pulling away.The user's arm(s) possesses immense physical strength capable of breaking strong material such stone or steel with their bare hands. using this style, the user can dodge bullets ( if seen), catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Due to all of the agility training with the numberous amount of physically tasking work-outs. User with this style can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. with the movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. 'Punches' The general base of the strikes in this style are simply meant to do one thing. Beat, the opponent, to a bloody pulp. Making a brawler type fighting style and with that his strikes strictly show this. When Tiger uses his arms in this technique he utilizes the fact that he now has a powerful set of strikes that could kill an opponent with a few good hits to the head or hell maybe even one. His punches are wild and relentless but precise and focused one punch in this style could shatter bones, knock people around with ease depending how hard the strike is thrown or set out. 'Thunderous Counters' The ability to counter attacks enemies by using their own physical force against them in addition to the user's attack power. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Not be confused with Power Echo and/or Power Reflection. User with this power can reverse the moves of opponents and attack with the user's own counter moves. This technique acts as a trump card against opponent with superior power and skill, as it turns the strength of such opponents against them. *'Cross-Counter Move' - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. *'Counter-Counter Move' - counter of a counter move by an opponent. *'Defense Counter Move' - for defense after the user is hit. *'Ocular Counter Move' - This version is a ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. *Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. *Quick Time Move - This slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. *'Vertigo Counter Mover- for flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body.' 'Speed Fighting' Speed Fighting is a fighting style focused around the mixing of Superb Martial Arts knowledge and Superior Speed. The fighting style is designed to give the user a vast knowledge of using speed in fights to create new levels of power. Throughout history it has been seen many times that warriors with a much harder punch lose a fight because their speed was unable to keep up with their opponent. You can have a punch that is unmatched in strength, but never hit the target if your opponent is faster than the punch. Also on the offensive side of the fighting style revolves around speed. Utilizing Enhanced or even Peak Human Speed can allow a master of Speed Boxing to throw multiple punches in rapid succession but visually look like a blur. A fighter can throw ten punches in under a second moving at blinding speeds. Depending on the fighter’s personal fighting ability, their punch can have deadly power from the start and only use the Speed portion of this fighting style to assist them. The tactic of Speed boxing is to hit a fighter with so much speed, that the kinetic energy that the speed creates is enough to put an extra level of power into the attack. An example is an argument for the DC Character The Flash. People believe that his speed causes him to have one of the most deadliest punches in all of DC. Because of the speed he travels at, the kinetic energy behind his punch becomes stronger than a punch from Superman. 'Background' Unknown as of now. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Chairman Tasanagi (talk) 19:03, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Category:NGNPC Category:Antagonist Category:The Grimoire